


Война Бесконечности: Упущенное

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Война Бесконечности в деталях. Сборник драбблов, будет пополняться.





	1. Белый Волк

  Руку Баки в ближайшее время не ждет.  
        
      Последний раз Шури связывалась с ним три дня назад, вдохновенно рассказывала о том, что нашла способ заставить вибраниум передавать тактильные ощущения почти так же хорошо, как кожа. Баки был рад… наверное. Не признаваться ведь, что он уже согласен на что угодно, потому что одноруким калекой быть всяко хуже, чем с протезом любой из версий, которые она сделала раньше и сама же отвергла.  
        
      Жизнь между приездами Стива смазывается в безликую, хоть и спокойную череду дней. Настолько похожих, что Баки иногда думает, что скучает по бегам в Европе — там, по крайней мере, нужно было заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Оттого сам нагружает себя работой, напрашивается в патрули и тренируется почти все свободное время. Ждет поездок к Шури, которая не может прекратить совершенствовать не только сам протез, но и ту часть, которая вживлена в тело. Он даже от детей уже почти не прячется!  
        
      Поэтому и сегодня он охотно соглашается помочь уже знакомому пастуху, заматывается в привычную одежду — единственная, которую здесь вообще можно носить постоянно, — и присоединяется к уборке сена.  
        
      То, что руку привозят сегодня, точно не может оказаться хорошим знаком.  
        
      Зато, наверное, прилетит Стив.


	2. Chapter 2

     — Роджерс, воротник поправь, — Наташа закатила глаза и демонстративно отвернулась.  
        
      — В каком смысле? — только вошедший в зал Стив пересчитывал взглядом присутствующих и посмотрел на нее удивленно, не понимая, о чем речь.  
        
      — Воротник, — Наташа приблизилась и снизила голос до шепота, все еще стараясь не смотреть на расцвеченную яркими засосами шею. — Поправь, если не хочешь, чтобы разговоры о твоей личной жизни мешали обсуждать планы.  
        
      Смущенно фыркнув, Стив торопливо поднял воротник формы, пряча метки.  
        
      — Не думаю, что это кому-то интересно, но спасибо.  
        
      Усмехнувшись, Наташа покачала головой, тут же отвлекаясь на обратившегося к ней Брюса.  
        
  
 _— Стив, сам же говоришь, времени нет совсем, — Баки ухмыляется, вжатый в стену, Стив краем глаза видит блеск его новой руки, но тут же снова впивается в яркие губы._  
  
 _Баки отвечает яростно, кусается почти до крови, но не трогает Стива сам, словно больше него пытается держаться за доводы разума:_  
  
 _— Стив, тебя ждут, — еще раз пытается воззвать к нему Баки, но тот поднимает голову и неожиданно остро и непреклонно смотрит в глаза, протискивая колено между бедер._  
  
 _— Подождут, — хрипло отвечает Стив и заглушает стон Баки поцелуем._  
  
 _Они отстали от остальных пару минут назад, и поглощенные разговором Шури и Брюс этого, кажется, даже не заметили._  
  
 _— Я зря не послушал тебя тогда, Бак, — с горечью произносит Стив, чувствуя, что тот все же сдается под напором, растекаясь под оглаживающими его руками._  
  
 _— Рад, что ты заметил, — снова скалится Баки, и Стив ощущает вкус крови в следующем поцелуе. — Теперь даже руку не успеем опробовать, — сорванно шепчет в губы, едва заставив себя прерваться, но за игривой фразой слышны страх и боль, которые Стив не может унять и в себе._  
  
 _— Ничего, после боя наверстаем, — в тон ему отвечает Стив, и наконец чувствует, как на его талии смыкаются ладони. Сквозь плотную ткань формы металлическую почти не отличить от живой._  
  
 _Баки опускает голову, мазнув волосами по лицу, и Стив насмешливо напоминает:_  
  
 _— Ты хотел подстричься, когда мы начнем видеться чаще, чем раз в пару месяцев._  
  
 _— А мы начнем? — Баки не отрывается от вылизывания его шеи, и Стиву нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы собрать успевшие расплыться мысли._  
  
 _— Д-да, мы же хотели, когда тебе сделают руку…_  
  
 _— Это я хотел, а ты, естественно, не можешь просто остаться со мной, — в голосе явно звучит обида, шея над оттянутым воротником резко загорается от укуса._  
  
 _— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Баки, ты же знаешь…_  
  
 _— Я всю жизнь это знаю, Стив! — снова перебивает. — Но как бы я не пытался прятаться от войны сам, она все равно меня находит, — он все же смотрит в глаза, еще крепче прижимая Стива к себе. — Раз так, значит, и смысла прятаться нет._  
  
 _Стив сглатывает, с трудом выдерживая полный отчаяния взгляд, и неуверенно улыбается, пытаясь разрядить обстановку:_  
  
 _— То есть ты все же подстрижешься?_  
  
 _Баки пытается хмуриться, но сдается под виноватым взглядом:_  
  
 _— Хорошо. Как только время будет…_  
  
 _— Будет, — обещает Стив и снова целует, не пытаясь сопротивляться, когда Баки тяжело кладет ладонь на пряжку его ремня. Шури все равно понадобится какое-то время, чтобы понять устройство Вижена._


	3. На поле

      — Извините, мальчики, я встану здесь, чтобы быть уверенной, что вы точно не отвлекаетесь от дела, — Наташа встает возле Стива, даже не глядя на по-детски раздосадованно фыркнувшего Баки. — Ничего, Барнс, после боя обнимитесь. Кстати, когда винтовку вернешь? Второй год жду…  
        
      — После боя, — ухмыляется Баки.  
        
      — Знаешь что, Романофф? — смеется Стив, но раскатистый боевой клич Джабари не дает ему продолжить. За сияющей границей защитного купола появляется две фигуры.  
        
      — Парламентеры? — Баки щурится и со щелчком снимает винтовку с предохранителя.  
        
      — Уверен, собираются обсудить условия сдачи, — Стив делает шаг вперед и жестом останавливает его. — Останься здесь.  
        
      Баки до скрипа сжимает зубы, но безоговорочно кивает.  
        
  
      Возвращаясь, Стив встает возле него под демонстративный Наташин вздох.  
        
      — Сдаются? — Баки хмурится еще больше, ругая себя за бессмысленно плеснувшую в груди радость от того, что Стив все же рядом.  
        
      — Не совсем.  
        
      Баки касается его локтя за секунду до того, как обезумевшая орда кидается на купол.  
        
  
      Весь бой Баки размышляет, какими словами будет материть Стива, который приказал ему оставаться со всеми, а сам сразу ворвался в гущу боя. Баки привык слушаться его приказов еще с войны и подчиняется им раньше, чем думает, но сейчас жалеет об этом.  
        
      Когда он видит Таноса, то понимает, что все идет наперекосяк.  
        
      Сказать Стиву Баки так ничего и не успевает.


End file.
